There are many technologies where heat is needed and the heat is often generated by burning fuel in a burner system. The fuel is delivered to the burner system and combustion occurs in a flame area (e.g., at the nozzle), resulting in a flame. In some instances, legacy burner systems may have lower efficiencies than newer burner systems, which may include various improvements over the legacy burner systems. Generally, increasing efficiency of the legacy burner systems may be desirable for any number of reasons, such as to reduce fuel cost, reduce emissions, increase output, etc.
In some instances, replacing a legacy burner system may be cost prohibitive or otherwise undesirable. For example, cost of a new system (even when amortized over its useful lifetime) may outweigh fuel savings. Sometimes, a legacy burner system may be updated or retrofitted to improve its efficiency, reduce emissions, and the like. Accordingly, manufacturers and users of burner systems continue to seek improvements for modifying or retrofitting existing burner systems.